Dreams for Plans
by s11235
Summary: Morgana has a vision of a Camelot which is peaceful and where magic is no longer a crime, ruled by Arthur, and... Gwen. Eager to ensure her dreams become reality she plans to get them together, unaware that they are two steps ahead of her. AU from ep 2.10
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a response to a prompt made over at camelot_love. I'm not that happy with it but revision doesn't give me time to work on it, so here it is... _

The fog swam about her, surrounding her, drowning her senses. She took a step forward. Blindly striding into the unknown. Her foot found a bulky something. She bent low, the mist thinning near the wet

grass as she stretched out her hand. It found something dark and wet and... sticky. She recoiled. It was a body. Then the image of the man's face burst through the fog. It was Uther Pendragon. His face was

made grey but the folds of death which lay thickly over him, his body made smaller by the way he was curled, almost foetus-like, around the sword which had been plunged into his gut and ended his life. She

would have gasped, had she any air in her lungs but it seemed to have been replaced by thick moist mist, choking, drowning her. And then darkness claimed her.

* * *

She was standing in Arthur's chambers now. He sat hunched in his chair, still in his armour, his eyes red and swollen. There was a knock on the door. 'I told you I didn't want to see anyone' Arthur shouted, his

voice cracking.

'It's me'

He seemed to sit up a little straighter.

'I've brought you some lunch' said the timid voice again.

'I don't want anything, I need to be alone'

'You have to eat something Arthur and I will stand outside your door until you do'

He stood up and crossed to the door. He unbolted it. He swiftly turned towards the window to hide his tearstained face from his visitor.

Gwen lay the pewter plate down on the table.

'Thank you' Arthur said, not looking at her.

'Would you like some help with your armour sire?'

'What?' he said distractedly.

'Your armour, you still haven't taken it off'

'I guess I must have forgotten' he said shrugging as she set about the task.

'Perfectly understandable'

He nodded, looking rather lost.

She avoided his gaze as she worked, her eyes never moving from her own hands.

There was a knock at the door and a guard entered.

'The Council would like to speak with you Your Majesty' he said bowing low.

Before Arthur could speak Gwen said, with a distinct air of authority, 'the _Prince_ will not being seeing anyone today'

'Of course' the guard replied with a nervous look at the maid.

The door shut.

'Thank you Guinevere' Arthur said in a voice which made goosebumps appear along Morgana's arms as she observed them from the corner.

And then it was dark once more.

* * *

She was in the Prince's chambers once again but this time bright spring sunlight filtered through the window. Again Arthur and Gwen were alone. She felt a frown crease her forehead. _Why would her maid be _

_spending so much time alone with the Crown Prince? _

'How is Merlin doing? Any better?' Arthur asked as he fastened his scarlet cloak about his neck. _Aaahh, so that explained it._

'He is much improved, though still complaining a great deal of course' she smiled.

'So he is out of danger?'

'Yes'

'Good' he said as he placed his Prince's crown atop his head.

She tutted and took several steps towards him, reaching up to straighten his collar.

'Thank you' he said with a gentle smile, 'so how do I look?'

'Like our future King'

He smiled a sad smile.

'Your father would be proud of you'

He nodded silently.

'You will be a great King Arthur Pendragon'

'How do you know?'

'Because I have faith in you' she said with a smile which was incomprehensible to the observer, but seemed to make perfect sense to Arthur.

* * *

The darkness cleared.

She watched with a furrowed brow as Arthur pulled Gwen into the nearest alcove.

'You have been avoiding me' he said with wide, accusatory eyes.

'I have not' she said trying not to meet his gaze.

'You have'

'Fine, maybe I have'

'Have you thought over what I said?' he breathed with a wide grin.

'Yes, but-' she began.

'Things are different now'

'Yes, but-'

'Things have changed'

'Yes, but-'

'Then what is the problem?' he said, leaning in to kiss her.

She watched in shock as Gwen wrapped her arms around her sovereign, as he backed her into the cold stone wall, their lips locked, bodies flush against each other.

She turned away, her cheeks on fire with embarrassment at observing such a scene. But as it faded it was concern, not embarrassment, which was writhing like snakes in her stomach.

* * *

She was in the King's chamber now.

Gwen sat beside Arthur in the chair by the fire.

'What am I to do?' he said looking into the flames.

'I can not tell you'

'But I don't know what to do, what to feel. I was raised to loathe magic, to believe it, and all those who practise it, evil, and yet...'

She remained silent.

'I can not accept it' he said seriously, deep lines furrowing his brow, 'I believe it can be used for good as well as evil and I do not believe that someone ought to be punished for curing their daughter, whatever

the method'

She smiled.

'So think I am right in what I say?'

'I would support you in whatever decision you made'

'But...?'

'But I can support you with a clearer conscience with this decision' she smiled gently, squeezing his hand tenderly as they looked at one another, eyes filled with an emotion which made Morgana nervous.

Darkness filled her vision once again.

* * *

'Merlin what is the use of you being my chief advisor if you are never around?'

'I have been busy' he replied.

'With Gwen?'

'Planning a wedding does take time you know' Merlin grinned, 'besides we always just end up getting sidetracked'

'You two are useless' Arthur replied shaking his head with a smile.

'But what would you do without us eh?' Merlin beamed.

* * *

The darkness cleared before her eyes.

Gwen was standing in the doorway to her small house which was now totally bare.

Her shoulders shook slightly with suppressed emotion as she surveyed her home.

Merlin appeared beside her.

'Are you okay?'

Gwen nodded, holding back tears.

'It's foolish I know, but this has been my home for longer than I can remember, I mean I always thought I'd leave it someday, but it's harder than I thought it would be'

'It's not foolish' Merlin said putting one arm around her.

'And I can't believe how nervous I am, I shouldn't be should I?'

'Marriage is a big step, it's perfectly normal to be a little scared' he said giving her a squeeze.

'I'm not scared exactly, it's more like butterflies' she explained, smiling up at him, 'I can't believe that it all worked out. I am so lucky'

'-to have me, I know' he teased.

* * *

'The treaty has been signed. On Alfric's death, his territories will pass to Camelot' said Merlin as he strode beside the King 'finally all the lands of Albion will be united'

'Thank you Merlin'

'For what?'

'For standing beside me through all this' Arthur said patting his friend's shoulder and Morgana saw the flash of gold on his ring finger.

'I can think of no better King to stand beside'

'You jest'

'I don't' Merlin said putting his hand on his heart theatrically, 'you will have united Albion. You have brought your lands peace and their prosperity is growing all the time. You have allowed magic to return to

Camelot. I no longer have to hide who I truly am. And you're less of a prat than you used to be' he grinned.

Darkness fell.

* * *

An unfamiliar room unfolded before her.

'Oh I felt it kick' Merlin squealed excitedly, his hand pressed against Gwen's swollen stomach.

'So can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?'

'I'm no seer' he grinned, 'but whatever it is I hope it's nothing like it's father'

'You don't mean that' she chided him.

'I dunno' he teased.

'I hope it will be half of each of us' she beamed, laying her palms over her stomach.

She smiled into the descending darkness. Glad that both Merlin and Gwen had found happiness, and that they had found it together. She had suspected a while ago that her maid and the manservant might

have a soft spot for each other. She was glad that her brother had not stood in their way and that Merlin had accepted her, despite her history with the King.

* * *

Gwen was sat, propped up in bed by a large pile of pillows. Sweat covered her forehead and dark circles shadowed her eyes but she did not seem to care in the slightest. She was looking down at the baby in

her arms, her love for it, palpable and transfixing.

She moved closer so she was standing over them. Bright blue eyes looked up at her from underneath a shock of dark curls. It seemed Gwen had got her wish.

'He is beautiful' said a man voice.

Morgana looked up in surprise, not having noticed the presence of anyone but the mother and child.

'I know he's a boy and I probably shouldn't call him beautiful, but I can't think of any other way of describing him' said the King who was sat on the bed, next to Gwen.

_What was going on?_

'I think that's as good a word as any' she beamed, not looking away from the baby boy in her arms.

'We did make one good-looking kid'

She laughed gently, careful not to disturb the sleeping child. Morgana felt slightly heady, _what was Arthur talking about? This couldn't be happening._

'So have you thought about a name?' he asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

'William' she said with a smile which only he could understand.

'William' he said with a grin, looking down at the boy. 'I think it suits him.'

There was a knock on the door.

'Hey' Merlin said poking his head through the door without invitation.

'Merlin, come in' Gwen said ushering him in.

He approached the bed tentatively. He looked down at the baby, a wide smile on his face.

'We've been thinking' Arthur said looking at Gwen, 'and we would like you to be his guardian, if you don't mind?'

'Mind?' Merlin said grinning, 'I'd love too, besides he can't be any harder to look after than you. What's his name?'

'William' Arthur said proudly.

'Prince William' Merlin said with a smile of understanding.

Morgana gasped a gasp only she could hear. _What was Merlin talking about?_

'I better go and give the Council an update' Arthur said squeezing Gwen's hand. Wedding band on wedding band, 'they'll be wanting to know that their Queen and new Prince are well'

'Of course' she smiled as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

_This wasn't possible. Arthur and Gwen? King and Queen? Prince and maid? _

_Lust- yes. Love- maybe. Marriage- impossible._

_And yet what she saw before her told her that it was, despite all the odds, a real possibility._

She was dragged downwards into a cold, close blackness.

* * *

Then she felt a hand on her forehead. The gentle touch dragging her out of the darkness. She woke with a gasp.

'My Lady?' said Gwen looking concerned as she stroked her mistress's cheek, 'are you alright?'

'I am fine' Morgana said breathlessly 'just a dream'

'You were tossing and turning a great deal. Was it a nightmare?' Gwen asked holding her hand gently.

She tried to remember the dream. The details were scattering like seeds in the wind. She tried to cling onto them but could not. It had been about Arthur becoming King- that was it. And he had become a great

one. He had been in the process of uniting Albion and had allowed magic to return to the kingdom. And he had needed two people on this path. Merlin and... she felt a shiver run up her spine... Guinevere.

'No it wasn't a nightmare' she said half smile.

Had someone told her the day before that her brother would fall in love with the young woman who sat beside her, dabbing her forehead with a damp cloth, would make her his Queen and mother to the

Pendragon dynasty she would have laughed. But she couldn't laugh now. Not now that she had seen them together. Not now that she had seen the greatness their union could bring. Not now that she had

seen how necessary it was. Not when she knew that this could be only one of any number of possible futures.

But she needed _that_ future, so did Camelot. And she was not going to leave it to chance.


	2. Chapter 2

'So Gwen,' Morgana began as the maid added the finishing touches to her hair, 'are there any men in your life at the moment?'

'When do I get to meet any decent men?' was her response, the same she had given a few months back. Morgana did not believe in coincidences.

'You meet men everyday' she protested.

'Indeed my Lady, but I also work in the palace and that leaves little time for socialising' Gwen said as she twisted Morgana's raven hair into tight knots, 'not that I mind my Lady' she added swiftly.

'But what about the men in the palace, none appeal?'

'Have you met the men in this place? I can't count a dozen my own age and half already have devoted sweethearts while most of the others can not string a full sentence together. They have very good hearts,

but I should like to have a conversation with any man of mine' she smiled, still focusing on her mistress' hair.

'I was not referring to the servants actually Gwen' Morgana said studying the young woman's reflection in the looking glass as she worked.

Gwen laughed.

There was an awkward pause.

'You can not be serious?' Gwen said, pausing in her task, 'the only other men in the palace are nobility'

'And why shouldn't you set your sights on one of them?'

'Because' Gwen said slowly, returning to her work, 'society would never allow an attachment to form. He would see very quickly that we could never be. And I would never push it. I could not see the man I love

fall from grace because of me. I could not see him become the laughing stock of the nobility, to face distain at best, being disinherited, at worst, at the hands of his family. I could not sit back at watch that

happen' she sighed and added, almost inaudibly, 'not for me.'

'But Gwen-'

'Noblemen are meant for women like you Morgana' she said firmly, but then her face broke into a warm smile, 'or perhaps one nobleman in particular?'

'I don't know what you mean' she replied, a faint blush creeping into her pale cheeks.

'Sir Leon?' Gwen said cocking one eyebrow as she wove a ribbon through her Lady's hair.

'He is a kind man' Morgana said neutrally.

'Handsome too' Gwen teased.

'He is a loyal knight' she replied, fighting to keep a straight face.

'And dashing in armour'

'He doesn't think of me in that way' she said looking down at her hands as if they were the most intriguing things in the world.

Gwen shook her head with a smile, 'my bet is he doesn't stop thinking about you in _that_ way. And honestly I can't blame him' she grinned, taking a step back to admire her handy-work, 'with such perfectly

styled hair how could he not fall madly in love with you?'

'You tease me' Morgana laughed.

'And _you _need to go to your meeting with Uther'

'Thank you Gwen' Morgana said as she got up from her chair.

'My pleasure' she inclined her head as her mistress left.

* * *

It was only as she made her way through the corridors that Morgana realised something: Gwen had never actually answered her question. She allowed a small frown to cross her features. _Did that mean Gwen _

_was not being straight with her? Was there already a man on the scene?_ She shook herself. _It wasn't as though it mattered. Arthur and Gwen becoming King and Queen was the objective,_ she had to remind herself. 

_What did it matter if some boy (who may or may not actually exist) got hurt along the way? There would have to be sacrifices, she just had to accept that. _She took a cleansing breath. She had to focus on the

challenge at hand, _how on Earth was she supposed to convince Gwen that that the Crown Prince of Camelot was within her reach when she wouldn't even contemplate courting a nobleman. _

And yet more of a challenge.

_How in heaven's name was she supposed to get her dim-witted brother to so much as register that Gwen even existed? _

* * *

'So how are you feeling?' Morgana said, as she hurried down the corridor after her brother.

'Fine' Arthur replied abruptly.

'You don't seem fine' she said trying to match his long strides, 'I mean, I totally understand, what with Vivian leaving and everything'

Arthur didn't respond.

'It's alright for you to be down about it. But at least you've learnt something from this'

'And what's that?'

'That while women like Vivian are beautiful, that isn't everything'

Arthur raised a mocking eyebrow.

'Don't be like that' Morgana said with some frustration, 'a woman like that would never make you happy and could never be the Queen you need'

'So?'

'What I'm saying is maybe you need to look at a different type of woman'

'So what?'

'And maybe she's been right under your nose for years but you've been too blind or obtuse to notice her' she said passionately, looking him straight in the eye.

'Er Morgana' he said backing away slightly 'I'm really flattered and everything but you do know that I think of you like a sister right?'

Morgana nearly slapped him.

'I was not talking about _me_' she exclaimed, horrified.

'Then who were you talking about?' he asked looking half relieved, half confused.

'I didn't mean anyone _specifically_, just someone different to your typical beautiful but empty-headed noblewoman. You deserve more than a trophy bride Arthur'

'Thanks for your concern Morgana' he said a little amused, 'but I have training with the knights to get to.' Then a wicked smile flashed across his face, 'of course you could come too and cheer Leon on from the

sidelines, I'm sure he'd appreciate that'

Morgana turned scarlet and gave her brother a shove.

'You're mean' she sulked.

'And you're blushing' he said with grin as he swung his legs over the low wall and disappeared into the courtyard.

* * *

She fumed silently as she made her way along the corridor, throwing an occasional glance at the knights who were assembled in the courtyard. She caught Sir Leon's eye. He smiled and gave a curt nod in her

direction. She smiled gently back, her cheeks taking on a faint pinkish hue as she cast her eyes down at the flagged stone floor. _Focus Morgana,_ she reminded herself, _Arthur and Gwen was the objective. And so _

_far she was getting absolutely nowhere. It was like getting blood out of stone with the pair of them. _She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. _Talking to them had been totally fruitless. What she needed was action. She _

_needed a plan._

* * *

'Gwen?'

'Yes my Lady?' she said as she arranged a vase of flowers on her mistress' dressing table.

'Can we give each other makeovers like we used to when I first arrived in Camelot?'

'When you weren't used to having a maid and wanted me to share all the pretty new dresses the King bought you, and thought it was only fair that we should take turns doing each other's hair?'

Morgana laughed, 'I was not accustomed to the ways of the Court, but it always was a lot of fun'

'But you _are _accustomed to the ways of the Court now' Gwen smiled.

'Indulge my nostalgia just this once Gwen' she pleaded.

'_My Lady_' Gwen groaned.

'Please' she said, her eyes wide and imploring.

'Well what do you think?' Morgana said as they both surveyed Gwen's reflection in the dressing table mirror.

'I certainly look um...different' she said, self-consciously touching her hair which was piled high on her head, gold beads and thread woven intricately through it. The thick layer of powder on her face, the dark

makeup around her eyes and her deep red lips made her look like something akin to a porcelain doll. The clinging emerald dress also made her feel rather uncomfortable. It was clearly designed for willowy

figures like Morgana's and as a consequence was struggling to cover Gwen's rather more generously endowed chest.

'You look great' Morgana smiled.

'You did a wonderful job' Gwen said politely, 'now it's my turn' she grinned.

* * *

Gwen was halfway through applying Morgana's makeup when her mistress suddenly said 'oh no, I totally forgot' she said clapping one hand to her painted lips.

'What my Lady?'

'Arthur leant me his quill and ink this morning as I seem to have misplaced mine and he made me swear I would return them before sunset as he has an urgent letter to write'

'I'm sure he will not mind' Gwen said gently, 'there are many pots of ink and quills in the castle'

'But he's already angry with me because I lost the last book he leant to me'

'If you are that concerned then return his quill and ink now'

'I can't go like this' Morgana exclaimed, 'I'm not even dressed' she said pulling at her slip.

'Then I don't see what you can do'

'Couldn't you go?'

Gwen laughed nervously.

'Please Gwen' Morgana begged.

'I can't go like this' Gwen said quickly, her cheeks pink.

'I thought you said I had done a wonderful job?' Morgana said folding her arms mutinously.

'I did, but it is not proper for a servant to be dressed in such attire'

'It is dark now, no one will see you'

'Arthur would see me'

'He is at a meeting with his father' Morgana lied smoothly, 'all you have to do is go into his chamber and leave the ink and quill on the table'

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief.

'Please' Morgana said desperately.

'Alright' Gwen smiled indulgently, 'I'll go'

* * *

She fortunately did not meet anyone as she made her way towards Arthur's chambers.

She opened the door and walked in.

'Oh' she breathed as she realised that the room was not empty.

Arthur looked up from his book.

'Guinevere' he said taken aback.

'Sire' she replied breathlessly, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, Morgana said you would not be here'

He raised an eyebrow.

'Not that you shouldn't be here, this is your chamber after all, so you have every right to be here, I'm sorry' she stammered.

'Guinevere' he said moving towards her, 'please don't apologise, but is there a particular reason you are here?'

'Oh yes' she said blushing furiously, holding out the ink and quill to him as she stepped into the ring of firelight.

His eyebrows shot up.

'What happened to you?' he said without thinking.

She coloured even more deeply.

'Sorry, it wasn't supposed to come out like that' he said quickly, 'I just meant that you look um...different' he added, having to try very hard to keep his eyes on her face, his gaze still wandering far more often

than was polite.

'Morgana' was Gwen's explanation as she laid the bottle and quill on the table.

'Ah' he smiled, 'I understand'

'I should go' she said her cheeks still a deep pink.

'Thanks for bringing these back' he replied gesturing at the table.

'Of course my Lord' she said inclining her head to the Prince.

She turned to leave.

'And Guinevere' he said with a grin, unable to help himself 'I have to say, I prefer your lavender dress'

She did not turn to face him.

'Thank you sire' she murmured as she slipped through the door, hiding the small smile which had crept onto her face.

* * *

'So did you get your ink and quill back?' Morgana said innocently as they walked down the corridor.

'Yes' he replied swiftly, 'though you do remember I told you that you could have them for the next week? I have plenty of spares after all'

'Well I thought you might need them, just in case, you know' she shrugged, she paused for a moment then said, as nonchalantly as possible, 'and how do you think Gwen looked?'

'Gwen, your maid?'

'Yes' Morgana snapped.

'Healthy?' he offered.

She sighed exasperatedly, 'so you didn't think she looked any different to normal?'

'I didn't really notice' Arthur said with a shrug.

'Humph' Morgana huffed before storming off down the corridor.

He raised an eyebrow as he watched her go, half amused, half confused. _Women_, he thought with exasperation.

* * *

_A/N: still not sure about this, but glad to hear some people enjoyed the first chapter, hope you guys like where this going (and thanks very much for the story alerts, though rather surprising, as for a while there I couldn't bring myself to be interested in what happens next, glad some of you guys were, it was very much appreciated, hope this didn't disappoint) x_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: rushed again, and again not happy. But I am so glad you guys have enjoyed it thus far, I have been so grateful and rather taken aback by the lovely feedback, so really hope this doesn't disappoint. _

* * *

'Arthur, are you feeling okay?' Morgana asked as they sat down to dinner.

'I'm fine' Arthur replied, stifling a yawn behind his hand, 'just a little tired'

'You don't look okay' Morgana said with what she hoped sounded like heart-felt concern.

'He looks fine to me' Uther said taking a swig of wine.

'He looks a little pale'

'Thanks for the concern Morgana' Arthur said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

'I'm only saying because Gwen-' his ears pricked up,'-mentioned something to do with a sleeping sickness going round the lower town and you have been spending a lot of time down there recently'

'I feel fine-' he began.

'Gwen says everyone says that. First symptoms are tiredness and pallor'

'Coincidence' he muttered.

'Well I think you ought to be checked over, because if it's treated quickly it's not a problem but if it isn't...' she paused for dramatic effect, 'you die'

'I do not need to-' he began again.

'I think Morgana's right, there is no need to take the risk' Uther said firmly.

Arthur scowled across the table at Morgana, who smirked back.

'You can go and see Gaius after dinner'

'I thought Gaius was on leave on account of him visiting his sister in Ealdor' Arthur said.

'I forgot' Uther said, gritting his teeth in deep thought, 'I will send for the physician from that outlying village' he said waving his hand vaguely.

'That is not necessary' Arthur said quickly.

'I agree with Arthur. I could just ask Gwen to take a look at him' Morgana said, her attention so focused on Uther she did not notice Arthur's look of surprise and the flush which crept into his cheeks. 'She

knows the symptoms very well and could tell us if he is infected or not. If he is found to be unwell, then by all means call for the physician. However if it turns out to be a false alarm then calling urgently for the

physician would just have caused undue concern amongst the people, for word would certainly get around'

'I suppose you are right' Uther said picking up his cutlery, 'you will and go see this _girl_ after dinner Arthur, and you will remain under her care until she is satisfied you are well'

'Of course Father' he replied, without looking up from his plate. _Maybe being ill wasn't such a terrible thing after all._

* * *

Morgana steered him to her chambers.

She opened the door.

'Gwen?'

She looked up from her needlework.

'My Lady?' Gwen said before spotting Arthur, 'Sire?' she exclaimed as she got swiftly up from her seat to offer him a low curtsey.

His stomach lurched at her formality and the motion which reminded him so strongly of that day, several weeks ago, when she had told him that she could never be his Queen.

'Arthur are you okay?' Morgana asked, genuinely concerned this time, _on closer inspection he didn't look like his usual self, his eyes were over-bright and his skin rather pale. Maybe he __**was**__ coming down with _

_something._

'I'm fine' he said, forcing a smile, then he turned to Gwen, 'which Morgana will not believe. She has decided that I am dying of something'

'Well we can't have that, can we?' Gwen said with a mock seriousness which was totally lost on her mistress.

'I was worried that he might have the sleeping sickness' Morgana said quickly, 'and Gaius isn't here, so I thought you would be the best person to consult'

'I am no physician'

'You are the next best thing' Morgana said swiftly.

'Do you mind going down to Gaius's rooms because his books and charts are all there sire?' Gwen asked Arthur.

'That sounds fine'

* * *

The three of them made their way through the castle to Gaius's chambers in awkward quiet, Morgana attempting to engage them both in conversation with little success.

Gwen knocked.

'Come on in' Merlin shouted.

'Hey guys' he beamed as they entered, 'what are you doing here?' he said through a mouthful of soup.

'I need to check Arthur hasn't come down with the sleeping sickness' Gwen said collecting several books from a shelf, 'and Gaius said I could use any books I needed'

'No problem' Merlin said chewing on a chunk of bread.

'Please sit down' Gwen gestured at an empty chair. Arthur sat down obediently.

Gwen pulled up a chair so that she was sitting directly in front of him.

'My Lord, can you please follow my finger with just your eyes?' she asked raising her index finger in front of his face, he focused his gaze on the slender finger before him, though it took a great deal of effort

not to stare into the eyes of it's owner. She moved it to the left. His eyes moved with her finger. She moved it to the right and his eyes followed the digit.

She allowed her hand to drop and then leaned in towards him. For one mad moment he thought she was about to kiss him but her eyes were intently looking _at _his, not _into _his. But the closeness of her alone

was enough to make him feel lightheaded as he breathed in the fresh smell of lavender.

She pulled away too quickly, 'no problems there' she smiled.

'Merlin, I want to go for a walk and I need a chaperone' Morgana said tugging the reluctant servant from his seat.

'But I haven't finished my dinner' he protested loudly.

'Come on Merlin' she said, her teeth clenched with the effort of practically dragging Merlin across the room.

'Morgana, I should probably check you too' Gwen said quickly, acutely aware this new development would leave her and Arthur alone.

'I'll be back later' Morgana said swiftly, 'Merlin, _Come on!_' she said pulling him away from the table and his dinner.

He tried to protest but he was already being shoved indelicately out of the door.

* * *

'So...?' Arthur said nervously as Gwen stared mournfully at the now closed door.

She turned to face him, her face a little flushed, 'could you please hold out your arm for me'

She took his wrist in her hand and pressed firmly with her index and middle fingers. He felt his heart begin to race at her touch.

After a moment she let go off his wrist, 'your pulse is a little fast' she said getting to her feet. He coloured.

She looked into his face.

'Oh' she said in comprehension, blushing as her pulse began to race too.

'Sorry' he said, thoroughly embarrassed.

'Its fine' she replied not looking at him, but pouring over a book instead, 'it was a sluggish pulse I was worried about'

'Well I feel great, so is this really necessary?'

'And you look great, but it's good to be sure' she said without thinking. Looking up from the page to see Arthur's cocky grin, she flushed, 'I meant healthy, you look healthy'

The cocky smile didn't fade.

'So I said you look great? It's not a big deal. I'm sure girls tell you that you look great all the time' she said quickly.

He stood up so he was standing right next to her, a wide smile on his face, 'but _you_ don't'

She gulped, looking up at him; _he was so close, too close, much too close. _

'So what's next then?' he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

'I need to check your breathing'

'Sure' he said brightly.

'Would you kindly take off your jacket?'

'No problem' he said pulling it off, folding it haphazardly and placing it on the table. He reached up and went to pull his shirt over his head.

'Um, Arthur, you don't need to take off your shirt' she said quickly, her face flushed as she tried very hard to avert her gaze.

'Oh right' he said, blushing too, 'of course'

'So could you lie down please?' she asked, pointing at the makeshift cot in the corner that Gaius used for patients.

'Er, okay' he said tentatively.

Once he was laying flat on the cot Gwen knelt on the floor beside him, so their eyes were on a level.

'I'm just going to lay my hand on your chest if that's alright?'

He nodded, noticing her slightly apprehensive tone.

She placed her hand in the centre of his chest.

'Can you take a deep breath for me?'

He complied, proud that he had actually remembered how to breathe at all.

'And again, in...' he breathed in, 'out...'

'Perfect' she announced.

'Wow, I look great and am perfect, it's been a pretty good day so far' he grinned, sitting up and swinging both legs over the side of the cot.

'Being perfect at breathing is nothing much to boast about Arthur' she giggled, 'I find most living people are pretty good at it'

'_Guinevere_' he said with mock reproach, 'and there I was thinking you had paid me a genuine compliment'

'I have paid you a number of compliments Arthur Pendragon' she protested as she sat down on the cot beside him.

'To be fair I wasn't fully conscious for most of them' he teased.

She went to give him a playful push but he caught her hand. They looked at each other. And he leaned tentatively in. He paused half an inch from her lips, waiting for her to collapse the remaining distance.

'We can't' she whispered, her breath brushing his lips as he opened his eyes.

'Why not?' he asked with wide eyes, and she couldn't help but notice the tinge of hurt in them.

'Because nothing has changed' she said, turning her face away from him, trying to quash the sense of guilt she felt at hurting him.

'Exactly' he said simply.

She snapped around to face him.

'I still feel the same way' he said with a half smile.

'But-'

'Just because you want me to view you as just a servant doesn't mean I will, or can'

She looked at him with a frown.

'Tell me to leave you be and I will, I swear, tell me you don't want anything to do with me and you will have your wish' he said earnestly.

She couldn't utter a word.

* * *

'Morgana, what are we doing?' Merlin said as she pulled him down the corridor.

'Sometimes destiny just needs a little helping hand, don't you agree?'

'Er...'

'Sometimes people are just too blind to see that they are meant to be together'

Er...Morgana you do know that I just think of you as a friend, right?'

'_Merlin!' _

'What?' he exclaimed.

'I was not talking about _us!_' she hissed.

'Then who were you...' his eyes widened in understanding 'you're not talking about _Arthur _and _Gwen_ are you?'

'Don't you think they would make a good couple?'

'Do I think they would make a good couple?' he repeated the question in hopes of delaying a response, unsure whether this meant Morgana was still in the dark or not and feeling Arthur probably wouldn't take

kindly to him enlightening her on the subject.

'I had a dream, a _vision_ Merlin; I saw Arthur become King, marry Gwen, make her Queen and have a son with her. And Camelot was at peace, magic was permitted, Albion was united, it was the kind of future

I've always wanted' she said in a rush. She took a deep breath, 'and they were so happy.'

'Really?' Merlin said, his head cocked to one side.

'I know it sounds ridiculous'

'Not so ridiculous' he said with slight smile she couldn't understand.

'But that future isn't set in stone and there is _no_ way it will ever happen at this rate' she said exasperatedly, 'I need that future Merlin and so does Camelot. And Arthur and Gwen deserve it too, if you could

only have seen them together...' she smiled.

He grinned like a loon, 'well I reckon on this particular occasion we could give fate a little push in the right direction'

'The more of a push the better, goodness knows we need it, I don't think Arthur's even registered that Gwen's a girl yet'

Merlin snorted with laughter but managed to pass it off as a hacking cough.

'I wonder how it's going' Morgana pondered aloud after a moment.

'Maybe we should go and check?' Merlin said brightly.

'No we shouldn't really-' she began, 'oh but if it's getting awkward we really should' she chewed her lip.

'You know you want to' Merlin grinned.

'Fine' Morgana said, her cheeks flushed with excitement as they performed a U-turn in the corridor and headed back towards the physician's quarters.

'Oh and Merlin, I think its best we keep this to ourselves okay?'

'My lips are sealed'

* * *

'Er...' Gwen managed to stammer.

She was saved from answering by the door bursting open to reveal a breathless Merlin and Morgana.

'So as I was saying you will absolutely fine sire' she said standing up and forcing a bright smile.

'Thank you' Arthur said calmly, standing up too.

'So you don't have the sleeping sickness?'

'No' he replied, 'I told you I didn't'

'Did you tell Gwen about being so tired recently?' Morgana asked swiftly.

'Um...' Arthur said sheepishly under the glare of his foster sister.

'Oh Arthur' Morgana said exasperatedly, 'well why don't you come back tomorrow morning and see if there isn't anything Gwen can do to help you sleep better'

Fortunately Morgana was totally oblivious to the suddenly wide eyes and flushed cheeks of her three companions as they all sought to avoid the gaze of the others.

Gwen recovered her composure first, 'I would recommend an early night and I can make up an herbal remedy for you tomorrow if you would like sire'

'Right' Arthur said briskly, 'sounds fine. Well I'd better go and get that early night'

'Goodnight My Lord' she said, inclining her head to him. _Well it was a bit of an improvement_ he thought rather glumly as he slipped out of the door.

* * *

'Wait!' Merlin shouted down the corridor after him, 'I'll come with you'

'That is unnecessary' Arthur said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

'You mean you've learnt how to undress yourself, all on your own?' he exclaimed in mock astonishment as he bounced alongside Arthur.

'Shut up Merlin'

'So I take it from you mood that Gwen didn't give you the full body examination you were hoping for?' he teased with a wide grin.

'Say _anything _like that again and I'll put you the stocks for a week' he said thrusting his pointed finger in his manservant's face, 'and the same penalty applies to telling _anyone_, and I mean _anyone_ about Gwen and I'

'So there is something to tell?' Merlin inquired, rubbing his hand together in excitement.

'No' Arthur said quickly.

'You're blushing' Merlin pronounced gleefully.

'I am not' Arthur protested as he stormed off towards his chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

'So did you give Arthur a remedy?' Morgana asked in the most indifferent voice she could muster as Gwen sorted through her wardrobe.

'Yes My Lady, I made him a simple infusion of valerian, hops and wild lettuce, it is fairly mild, but hopefully it will do the trick, at least until Gaius returns.'

'You are very attentive towards him'

'Gaius?' Gwen laughed.

'No, Arthur'

'He is the Crown Prince of Camelot, everyone is attentive to him'

'But you seem to take very good care of him'

'Because Uther would have my guts for garters if I did not' she said, forcing a little laugh as she made Morgana's bed.

'So you wouldn't consider him a friend?'

'I am sure he is a good man and he will be a great King one day'

'Oh' Morgana said, trying to hide her disappointment.

'Are you alright My Lady?' Gwen asked, concerned, looking up.

'I just can't decide which dress to wear' Morgana lied weakly, Gwen noticed but shrugged it off. She often felt that her mistress was not being entirely honest with her these days. _Though who was she to judge?_

she thought as her mind ran through all the things she had neglected to tell Morgana. _Not without due cause though, _she reasoned, but it did not make the acceptance of the wall between them any easier.

* * *

'So is the sleeping draught Gwen made for you working?'

'Er, Morgana she gave it to Merlin to pass onto me this morning so I haven't had a chance to take it yet'

'Oh right, of course' she said quickly, as she attempted to match Arthur's stride down the corridor, 'but it was very good of her to do it so quickly'

'Yes, but it is a very simple draught'

'I will have you know she put in a lot of effort to making that remedy for you' Morgana snapped.

'Oh really? Because Merlin told me it took her quarter of an hour' he said, his eyebrows raised.

'Well...' Morgana blustered, 'I still think you could sound more grateful'

'She was just doing her job'

'Her job is to be my handmaiden, not to nurse you'

'Really?' he said feigning a look of surprise, 'I didn't realise that she was your maid, I thought your maid was blonde'

'I can't believe you don't remember who my maid is!' she exclaimed before she noticed that Arthur was chuckling.

'Bye Morgana' he said with a jaunty wave as he disappeared off down the hallway.

* * *

'Merlin, you haven't seen Gwen around have you?' Arthur asked as offhandedly as he could manage, biting into an apple.

'She's been around I guess' Merlin shrugged.

'So she hasn't been ill or anything?'

'I thought you said there was nothing to tell' Merlin asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

'There isn't' he said too quickly, 'I was just wondering...' he grumbled, 'I haven't seen her in the last week and I've been meaning to thank her for the sleeping draught'

'I can tell her' Merlin said as he rubbed beeswax into the table with a rag.

'But-' Arthur began.

'But you wanted to do it in person?' Merlin suggested with a smirk, looking up from his work.

Arthur nodded reluctantly.

'Well have you tried looking for her?'

'Yes, but she never seems to be around' he said, before adding- in a voice which feigned disinterest- 'she's not avoiding me is she?'

'What have you done?'

'Nothing' he said quickly before falling into a preoccupied silence. 'At least I don't think I've done anything' he murmured half to himself, looking rather lost.

* * *

'This is ridiculous' Morgana said flopping down onto the bench beside Merlin, 'my plan fell totally flat, they might know each other but they can't see beyond their stations and how can anything possibly happen

between them while that remains the case?' she vented.

Merlin smothered a smile.

'And if that wasn't bad enough we have the spring equinox feast in two days which means Gwen has been rushed off her feet, and will be tied up preparations until it's over. And on top of that I will have to

spend the majority of the evening dancing with obnoxious noblemen most of whom can not dance to save their lives'

'Will Arthur be dancing?'

'Unfortunately yes' she giggled.

'He's that bad?'

'He doesn't get much practice'

Merlin's face lit up, _he had an idea._

* * *

'Gwen I need your help' Merlin said bounding up to her in the corridor.

'Of course' she smiled over the basket of sheets, 'let me just take these to the laundry and then I'm all yours' she said quickly, before noticing Arthur who had just rounded the corner and was coming over to

join them.

'Sire' she said inclining her head.

'So are you going to give us a hand?' he asked smiling.

'Us?' she said, looking nervously between the two men before her.

'Yeah' Merlin nodded before heading down the corridor towards the laundry.

'I'll carry that' Arthur offered, gesturing at the basket.

'Oh' she said biting the corner of her lip, 'that is very kind sire, but totally unnecessary'

'Indulge me Guinevere' he grinned.

'It would not be appropriate, the Crown Prince can not be seen to be doing servants' work, it would create suspicion, people might think...' she trailed off embarrassed.

'And pray tell me, what exactly might people think Guinevere?' he asked innocently, the ghost of a smile on his face.

'That you're not as much of a prat as everyone thought?' Merlin suggested brightly, noticing how Gwen determinedly avoided Arthur's gaze.

* * *

'So what do you need me to do?' she said as they left the laundry.

'We need to move around the furniture in the Council Chamber'

'Oh okay, but the feast isn't for another two days'

'But Arthur needs to work on his dancing with Morgana, 'cause he is dreadful'

Arthur looked rather embarrassedly at his feet, 'it's only because I never get the chance to practice' he muttered. 'Besides I bet I'm loads better than you' he snapped at his manservant.

'You wanna bet?'

'I just said so didn't I?'

'Well, I bet you one silver penny'

'I bet you ten'

Merlin mouthed soundlessly like a fish out of water. 'But that's a week wages' he finally managed to splutter.

'Then you'd better not lose' Arthur grinned.

Gwen shook her head, half exasperated, half amused, 'come _on_' she said, pushing them in the smalls of their backs, propelling them towards the Council Room.

They arrived to find a rather anxious looking Morgana standing in the middle of the room.

'Oh good, Gwen you came'

'Anything to help' she smiled, trying not to look at Arthur.

Together the four of them and the spotty flautist, who was their primitive solution to a lack of music, pushed the furniture up against the walls.

Gwen wiped her hands on her apron, 'I should be getting back'

'But we need you here' Morgana protested, 'we need to practice group dances too and that doesn't really work unless we have another couple'

'What, me and Merlin?' she asked surprised.

'Why not?'

'Because it has been a long time since I last danced and I am afraid I may not be able to remember the steps'

'I'll lead' Merlin said brightly, 'so you don't need to worry'

'You know all of the steps?' Gwen asked taken aback.

'Nah, not all of them but I can improvise' he grinned.

She laughed, 'I leave myself in your capable hands' she said, taking his hand and making her way onto the newly created dance floor, trying ignore Arthur's eyes on her.

Morgana and Arthur joined them and the music began.

It quickly became apparent to Gwen that Merlin had no idea of _any_ of the steps.

She laughed as he twirled her under his arm before he led her in a series of steps which certainly did not belong to any courtly dance.

'Ow Arthur, that was my foot again!' Morgana exclaimed as stepped on her toes for the fifth time.

'Sorry, but you told me not to look at my feet'

'Just concentrate on the steps'

'It's hard' he said, allowing his eyes to drift over Merlin and Gwen for a split second, while trying to ignore the jealousy tearing at his insides.

'Left Arthur! Left, not right!'

'Right sorry'

'No left!'

* * *

They were half way through the second set when Morgana suddenly exclaimed 'I can't do this anymore, my feet are killing me thanks to you, I need a break', dropping Arthur's hand mid dance.

'Oh good, I need a rest too' Arthur said rubbing his temple.

'No you do not get to rest, you need as much practice as possible' she said sitting down on a chair by the wall, 'Gwen would you mind taking over?' she slipped off her shoes and massaged her toes.

'Er...' Gwen mumbled as she stepped away from Merlin.

'Er...' Arthur stammered.

'How tough are your shoes?' Merlin laughed.

'He can't be _that _bad'

'Well apparently I am' Arthur said staring sheepishly at his feet.

'Well you do love a challenge, don't you Gwen?'

She bit her lip.

'Please Gwen' Morgana pleaded, 'I would love for my feet to still be intact after this feast'

Gwen nodded, albeit a little reluctantly.

'You sure?' Arthur asked quietly, offering her his hand.

She swallowed dryly and took it.

They circled each other, Arthur concentrating on the placing of his feet.

'So why have you been avoiding me?' he asked nervously.

He was so focused on hearing her response and not tripping over his feet that he walked straight into her, having forgotten to change direction.

'Other way Arthur' she whispered with a small smile.

'Right' he said turning around, his face pink.

There was quiet for a moment, but just as Arthur was about to repeat his question, Gwen suddenly said 'you don't look very comfortable' which of course only served to make Arthur feel, if possible, even more

uncomfortable. 'I just meant that I find it surprising because dancing reminds me a lot of swordsmanship' she said into the awkward silence.

'Really?'

'I learnt sword craft when I was a child and when I learnt to dance several years later it seemed to require many of the same skills' she shrugged.

'What do you mean?'

'Well they both require a good memory for steps, they are both fairly instinctive, you have to respond to your partner's movements, always being prepared for the next step, even if you don't know what it is'

She smiled, a little embarrassed, 'I know it sounds silly-'

'It doesn't sound silly at all' he assured her earnestly.

He quickly began to focus much more on Gwen's movements, her slight shifts in position which signalled the next step, the slight increase in pressure she would exert on his hand to indicate a change in

direction. He liked having an innocent reason for looking at her.

* * *

'They are looking pretty good' Merlin said, watching the pair of them.

Morgana gawped, 'I have _never_ seen Arthur dance that well'

'I guess Gwen must be a good teacher'

'She must be' she breathed, 'and he hasn't stepped on her toes once' she grinned.

'Nice prima donna moment' Merlin said with a wink.

'Thank you very much' she replied with a slight nod 'I thought it was a very convincing performance'

'Indeed'

'They look very sweet together don't they?' she said tilting her head to one side, 'I wish they'd just talk a bit more'

'I don't think you sitting here staring at them will be helping matters'

'Fine' she said, turning pointedly to face Merlin, 'but I think they could do with a slower dance'

She nodded almost imperceptibly at the young flautist.

* * *

The music changed from an upbeat and swift tune to a slow, swelling, string of notes.

'Oh' they said together.

'This is a couple's dance' Arthur stammered, 'don't worry we don't have to-'

But Gwen had already moved into him, so that they were almost touching, placed one hand on his shoulder, the other took his hand.

'Oh okay' he said, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, 'erm...' he murmured as he tried to work out where to place his spare hand.

'On my waist' she directed him with a smile.

He nervously placed his hand on her waist, but Gwen gave him a reassuring look and suddenly his nerves were forgotten. The steps were simple but he found his new confidence allowed him deviate away

from the traditional motions to add a spin which caused her laugh before he brought her flush against his chest. She gulped as she looked him full in the face, her breaths a little uneven.

Then he took her by surprise by dipping her, reminding them both irresistibly of their kiss in the tent.

As she straightened up her cheeks were on fire with the heat of recollection.

* * *

Merlin watched them. _The Future King and Queen of Camelot and Albion_, he thought with a smile.

It wasn't just Morgana who longed for the future she had dreamed of. He needed that future every bit as much as she did. He had dreamt so long of a time when he could be accepted for who he was, when

his power and ability could be recognised, when he could be proud of who he was, not ashamed of the gift he had been born with. Who would have known it would take Arthur falling in love with a handmaiden

to make such dreams reality? But as he watched the Prince dip the servant girl that future didn't seem a million miles away. The first steps along that path had been taken long ago, and without his knowledge.

It was his responsibility now to stop them from leaving that path, no matter what obstacles stood in their way. His first task was to convince Gwen a relationship with Arthur was possible, _though_, he thought,

as he watched the Prince lift her clear off the ground and spin her around, _Arthur looked like he was doing a pretty good job of that himself. _He watched as Arthur set her slowly back on the ground once the music

had stopped and he could not miss the wide smile on Gwen's face however in a second it was gone, quickly hidden by her normal mask of composure.

* * *

'So tell me who won?' Arthur asked as they made their way over to Morgana and Merlin.

'Won?' Morgana asked bemused.

'We had a bet going on who was the better dancer' Merlin beamed.

_Great, _Morgana thought bitterly, _so that little performance had been purely to protect his ego. And she had thought they might be __**finally **__getting somewhere._

'Gwen tell us!' Merlin said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

'Merlin wins on account of originality' she said and noticed Arthur's hangdog expression before continuing, 'but you won on the grounds of progress made sire'

'That is such a cop out' Merlin protested.

She raised her hands in mock surrender, 'what can I say, I'm a pacifist.'

The corners of Arthur's mouth twitched and their eyes met for a split second. She looked away, as if scalded by his gaze.

'I should be getting back to the preparations for the feast' she said quickly. 'My Lady. My Lord' she said curtseying low to both of them before turning on the spot and disappearing down the corridor.

A small frown creased his forehead as he watched her go but hid it instantly as he felt Morgana's eyes fall on him.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for the great feedback, you guys have been fab. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there are quite a few more to go I reckon. Will be updating on a weekly basis hopefully x_


	5. Chapter 5

'You did a very good job with Arthur today'

'Thank you My Lady'

'Would you mind giving him a few more lessons before the feast?'

'I am afraid I am rushed off my feet at the moment, besides I think he has the basics sorted so he shouldn't tread on your feet anymore' she smiled.

'You couldn't spare half an hour?'

'I'm very sorry but I really can't, I'm actually supposed to be decorating the Hall as we speak'

'But Gwen-'

'Your toes will be safe, I promise' she said swiftly as she promptly slipped out of the door.

* * *

'Gwen, what's going on with you and Arthur?' Merlin asked as he caught her on the way down the corridor.

'Merlin, please keep your voice down' she hissed.

'Okay,' he whispered, 'what's going on with you and Arthur?'

'Nothing'

'You can't fool me, I know about the snogging session in the tent remember'

She flushed scarlet.

'That was to break an enchantment'

Merlin smirked.

'Don't!'

'I'm not doing anything' he said putting his hands behind his head and beginning to whistle.

'I'm leaving Merlin' she said, but before she could carry out her threat he had caught her arm.

'I'm sorry' he said with a straight face, though the light of amusement still danced in his eyes, 'so are you going to tell me the truth?'

'There is nothing to tell'

'Why?'

'Because I told him nothing could happen between us and I stick by that'

'But it can'

'I am a servant and he is the Crown Prince, the most I could ever hope to be to him is his mistress and I know that should be enough for me' she said lowering her eyes to the floor, 'but it would be too hard to

share him and to sacrifice a future with someone else'

'But what if you could have it all, what if you could marry Arthur?'

'Then I would be living in a fairytale'

'Uther won't be around forever'

'I can't expect Arthur to wait for me' she said with wide, vulnerable eyes.

Merlin laughed.

Gwen looked at him shocked, clearly this was not the sort of the reaction she had been anticipating.

In effort to explain his outburst he said, 'it's just that is exactly what he said'

'What?'

'Months ago, when you were kidnapped'

She looked at him blankly.

'He loves you Gwen'

'He only thinks he does'

'I disagree'

'One day a Princess will come along and he will forget all about me'

'You don't honestly believe that do you?'

'I have to Merlin, because otherwise I might start to hope for much more than I am entitled to and that is not fair on Arthur'

'Look, I'm not saying it would be the easiest path to take, but if you two love each other then surely the scorn of a few of the nobility for a week or two is worth risking. You will make a great Queen Gwen, and

you will make him so proud to call you his wife'

'You really believe that such a future is even possible?' she said sceptically.

'I know it is possible' he beamed.

'Only you could speak with such assurance of these things'

_And maybe Morgana, _he thought with a grin, as he linked arms with her, 'well I am gifted with immense wisdom'

'Maybe' she said half to herself, something like hope creeping into her voice, 'but Merlin, you have to swear you won't tell _anybody _about this. And I mean _anybody_'

'My lips are sealed' he sighed in exasperation, _another secret to keep_.

* * *

'So are all the servants going to be the feast?'

'Gwen will be there' Merlin answered as he passed his master a shirt.

'I didn't ask whether or not-'

'But that's what you meant'

Arthur's silence signalled his defeat.

'So I take it you and Gwen haven't spoken since the dancing lessons?'

'No'

'Thought so'

'Why?'

'No reason' he beamed.

* * *

'Lady Marian is such a bore' Morgana said as she stood next to Arthur during a break in the dancing.

'Lady Anna thinks that the pinnacle of experience is needlework'

'The Duchess has already been married and widowed twice'

'Well don't they say third times a charm' he said grinning over his goblet.

'She is ten years your senior!'

'I like the more mature woman'

'Arthur!'

'I'm joking' he said quickly.

'Thank goodness' she said, before adding quickly 'and Lady Adelaide's eyes are too close together, don't you think?'

'I can't say I've noticed' which was true enough, he had focused so much of his concentration on not looking at Gwen too often that he could barely remember the faces of any of the noblewomen he had been

introduced to.

'And Lady Helen is the most empty-headed individual you will ever meet'

'And the Baron's daughter, the Lady Elizabeth, is the biggest slu-'

'Morgana, are you going to insult every woman I've danced with tonight?'

'If I have time before the next set' she grinned, 'I'm sorry Arthur, but these women drive me stir crazy'

'I know Morgana, but you're not normally so _verbal _about it'

'Sorry'

He shrugged.

'Your dancing has really improved' she said after an awkward pause, 'Gwen must be a brilliant teacher'

'She's very patient' he said with a half smile as his eyes slid irresistibly over to Gwen who was deep in conversation with 'Sir' William, talking animatedly, smiling all the while.

Morgana seemed to notice the focus of his gaze, 'who is that Gwen is speaking with?'

'William' he said quickly, looking away from the pair, 'Sir William of Daira' he added with an attempt at nonchalance.

'The winner of the last jousting tournament?'

'Uhuh'

'So how do you know him?' Morgana asked suspiciously.

'Well I-' Arthur began, looking around the hall for inspiration and finding none. '-I met him on a training day' he said lamely.

'Really? Because I haven't seen him since the tournament'

'That would be because you don't attend jousting training days do you?' he smirked.

She refused to acknowledge the validity of his argument so she chose to observe; 'Gwen and Sir William seem to be getting along very well'

Arthur swallowed dryly as he watched them, 'I suppose' he just managed to choke.

'It has always been a wonder to me that Gwen does not attract more attention from the nobility' Morgana thought out loud, watching Arthur for a reaction. But his expression was blank. 'I suppose she might

receive more attention than she lets on, Gwen's a very private kind of girl, don't you think?'

_Nothing_. She wanted to stamp her foot in frustration. _She had been at this for weeks and nothing. She was not one inch closer to her goal. _

'Do you think Gwen pretty?' Morgana asked in a manner which suggested she did not much care about the answer.

The spasm of a frown fleetingly crossed his features before he hitched on a grin in its place 'I know it must be a terrible burden to always be outshone by your handmaiden's looks but Morgana just take

comfort in the knowledge that some men prefer _plain_ women'

'I am _not_ plain!' she exclaimed.

'Indeed you are not My Lady' a deep voice said behind her.

She turned to find Sir Leon towering above her. She flushed.

'Would you kindly dance the next set with me?' he asked, offering her a hand.

She smiled coyly and took his hand.

It was just as the pair of them made their way towards the edge of the dance floor together, that Arthur noticed the hem of a familiar lavender dress whip out of the door. He moved as quickly as possible

through the crowd without arousing suspicion, mentioning something about needing some fresh air when questioned.

He made it into the cool dark corridor and looked left then right. He spotted her at the far end of the passageway and ran towards her, employing the same style of movement adopted for hunting game. He

reached her and caught her arm. Having been oblivious to his silent approach Gwen swung blindly behind her, landing her small fist hard in her assailant's stomach. He hissed in pain as the breath was knocked

out of him.

She turned to face him 'Arthur?' she breathed, her eyes wide in shock.

'Uhuh' he just managed to gasp.

'I'm so sorry' she said, her voice thick with concern, 'it was just a reflex reaction'

'You get grabbed by a lot of strange men in the castle corridors then?' he teased breathlessly.

She was silent.

'I'm sorry' he said, serious now, 'I didn't mean to scare you'

'It's alright My Lord'

'No My Lord' he said quickly.

'Pardon me My Lord?' she questioned, confused.

'No My Lord' he said shaking his head in frustration, 'just Arthur, please'

'Arthur' she repeated, her eyes full of something like reproach in the gloom, 'I ought to be going' she said quickly, turning to leave.

'We need to talk' he said before she could move any further.

'Arthur' she almost pleaded, her back to him 'please don't'

'All I am asking is if you want me to leave you alone, I'm sorry, but that is not a hard question to answer'

She shook her head as she turned to him, biting her lip.

'Guinevere?'

'You know the answer already' she said, still shaking her head.

'What?'

'I don't _want_ you to leave me be, but that is exactly what we both _need_ you to do'

He couldn't help but smile at her words. 'Guinevere-' he began but the doors to hall opened and golden candlelight spilled out as a giggling couple stumbled into the corridor.

'Come on' he said taking her by the hand and leading her into a small and little used room to their left before she had a chance to open her mouth to protest.

The door shut behind them. It was dark in there but for the stream of molten moonlight which pooled on the flagged stone floor.

'I am sorry Guinevere'

'For what?' she said in voice which was little more than a whisper.

'For wanting you to wait for me, I know it's not fair because I can't tell you when it will be possible for us to marry, it could be years, but the fact of the matter is whenever I think about being King I can't

imagine anyone else being at my side. If it was not for my father I would ask for your hand now, but he would probably assume magic was involved and I'm sorry but I could never gamble your life on the

possibility he might not'

She gulped 'there is no need to apologise'

'So...?'

'It doesn't change anything. It can't. I will not be your disgrace'

The corners of his mouth twitched, something which, despite the gloom, did not go unnoticed by Gwen.

'Do not laugh at me' she exclaimed though she was now having to hold back her own smile.

'I can be a total prat at times- though you can never tell Merlin I admitted that- and youare worrying that _you _might be an embarrassment'

She smiled sadly 'but I would cause problems for you amongst the nobility'

'For a few weeks, a couple of months at the most'

'But that could be enough for someone to challenge your position'

'I have done my research Guinevere' he grinned, 'the Pendragon line but for me and my father died out several generations ago, and the only other possible claimants are minor landowners in other kingdoms

therefore it is highly unlikely that any of them could amass sufficient support for any serious challenge, I am the only legitimate heir'

'But-' Gwen began.

'And with regard to the legitimacy of heirs' he said, cutting across her, 'there are no succession laws in Camelot which would class the children of an unequal marriage illegitimate or ineligible to inherit the

thrown, I knew that was not the case in some other kingdoms so I thought I'd better check' he said in a rush before stopping to see the curious expression of Gwen's face. 'I mean, none of this matters if you

don't want to, obviously, but I-'

She kissed him. He was so taken aback that he backed into the wall. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as her hand found the nape of his neck. She could almost taste his surprise on his tongue

and his confusion in his lips.

She pulled away and looked up into his face.

'You've really thought about this' she said, her eyes wide as they flitted between both of his.

'Of course' he replied in a hoarse whisper, he arms still encircling her waist.

Her face broke into a wide and unimpeded smile.

'So you don't want me to leave you alone then?'

She shook her head.

He grinned down at her.

'But I have one condition' she said seriously.

'Anything' he smiled.

'This agreement between us is not binding'

'What?' he said his hands falling from her waist in surprise.

'If you meet someone else I don't want you to feel under any obligation to me and visa versa.'

'Guinevere-' he began.

'We don't know how long we will have to wait and how hard this is going to be. One day one of us could decide that we want to take an easier path and if that is me I do not want to break any promises to

you' she said, her voice grave though she was still smiling.

'You think it likely?'

'No, but if we have to wait a decade or more I can not swear to you that my answer won't change'

'I understand' he said thickly.

'But if it is any kind of comfort, I can't see myself ever putting another man above you'

He grinned, 'that is good to know'

'I should be getting back' Gwen said gesturing vaguely in the direction of the door.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and bent low, pressing his lips against hers. She moved closer to him, fastening both arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss.

The broke apart, breathing hard.

'Enjoy the rest of the feast Arthur' she smiled as she disappeared out of the door.

He leant back against the cold stone wall as a warm rush of contentment stole over him. He stood there for several minutes just smiling into the darkness.

* * *

He opened the door a crack and looked up and down the corridor, it was deserted. He crept down the passageway and was just about to open the Hall doors when a shrill voice stopped him, 'Prince Arthur!'

He wheeled around 'Lady Elizabeth' he said, trying simultaneously to hide his soppy smile and sound enthusiastic.

'What are you doing out here?' she asked suspiciously.

'I was looking for you' he said quickly 'I was hoping for another dance'

She smiled, 'how very _attentive _of you' she said in a low voice, leaning into him.

'We should be getting back to the party' he said swiftly, offering her his arm.

She looked a little disappointed but took it.

As he entered the hall he had to fight to keep the smile, which was hiding just under the surface, from breaking across his face.

* * *

Morgana smiled contentedly as she curtseyed low to Leon before starting the next dance, but as she straightened up the smile was wiped off her face by the sight of Arthur arm in arm with the Lady Elizabeth.

His eyes were bright, his lips a little swollen and twitching with the beginnings of a smile. And Morgana did not like it one bit.

'Are you okay?' Leon asked concerned at her sudden change in demeanour.

'I'm sorry but I need a break'

'Of course' he said taking her hand and leading her off the dance floor.

'Would you mind dreadfully getting me something to drink?' she asked squeezing Leon's arm.

He smiled and left.

The moment his back was turned she moved as quickly as was humanly possible, without running, through the hall and over to Merlin who was standing in a corner an insanely wide smile on his face as he

surveyed the dance floor.

'Merlin!' she hissed.

'Huh?' he said, started out of his reverie.

'We have an emergency'

'What?'

'Our plan has been totally derailed'

'What?' he exclaimed so loudly that several noblemen turned to look at him, eyebrows raised, 'how'd you work that one out?' he said in a whisper.

'Arthur and the Lady Elizabeth just walked in together'

'So?' Merlin said, just as the doors opened once again and Gwen slipped into the room. Merlin watched as Arthur eyes meet hers and a faint flush crept into the cheeks of both, a smile forming on both pairs of

lips.

'Sorry what did you say Morgana?' Merlin asked distractedly, having not listened to a word of her heated response.

'They were obviously out there _getting to know each other_' she snapped.

'They?'

'Arthur and the Lady Elizabeth!' she hissed, much like an irate swan.

'What's wrong with them getting to know each other?'

'Merlin! Can you stop being so obtuse for half a minute?'

He frowned for a moment. 'Oh' he said with sudden comprehension, 'eurgh!' he said before adding calmly 'but I don't think they were.'

'Oh well if Merlin thinks it didn't happen it can't possibly have done' she bit back at him, her voice seeping with sarcasm.

'Look I just don't think there is anything to worry about' he said, trying to placate her without breaking his promises to Gwen and Arthur.

'I thought you were supposed to be helping me' she snapped before stalking away.

'Morgana' he started to implore, but the word died in his throat as he lost sight of her amidst the crowd.

* * *

'So why are you looking so happy?' a voice whispered in her ear. She jumped and nearly dropped the jug of wine she was holding.

'Merlin!' she hissed, her heart hammering hard in her chest.

'Sorry' he said a little sheepishly before his face broke into a wide grin, 'so...?'

A delicate pink defused over her cheeks and a shy smile played across her lips.

Merlin only just managed to reign in the impulse to bounce up and down in excitement. 'So you two are actually a couple?'

She bit her lip and nodded.

'Gwen this is brilliant' he said, pulling her into a rib crushing hug.

'You're almost as happy about it as I am' she laughed.

'You two deserve this' he grinned, letting go of her, 'how does it feel to be the future Queen of Camelot?'

'Merlin I don't want you to get your hopes up, that might well not happen, Arthur and I are taking this one step at a time. It might well be years and years before Uther passes away and things might well have

changed by then.'

Merlin frowned, 'and you're okay with this?'

'It was my idea'

'And you are happy?'

'I have the possibility of marrying the man I love- I am over the moon'

'The man you...?' Merlin asked, his mouth wide in shock.

She bit her lip. 'You can not tell anyone Merlin'

He pulled her into a tight hug once again, 'I won't say a word'

* * *

Morgana watched Merlin approach Gwen. Saw her surprise. Saw her coy smile. Watched them talk before the manservant threw his arms around her. There was excitement on Merlin's face, joy on Gwen's. Her

eyes narrowed with suspicion as she watched them, _she was missing something, she was sure of it. _

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so that's part 5 for you. I THINK this will be a 7 parter- I stress think, because I know what I'm like, but you definitely have two more chapters coming your way. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. x_


	6. Chapter 6

'You seem very cheerful these days Gwen' Morgana said as her handmaiden hummed an old country tune as she arranged the flowers on Morgana's dresser.

Gwen shrugged and continued her task.

'So there's no particular reason?'

'Not really' Gwen said brightly, 'but the weather has been lovely recently, and that always puts me in a good mood'

Morgana raised an eyebrow, 'so that's all?'

'Yes My Lady'

'And if it was something else you would tell me, wouldn't you?'

Gwen's elbow caught the vase of flowers and it fell, with the sound of splintering china, to the floor.

'My Lady I am so sorry' she said stooping to clean up the mess, but as she bent low to gather up the larger pieces of china Morgana noticed a slip of paper fall from the folds of Gwen's apron and flutter

underneath the dresser. Absorbed in cleaning up the mess she had created, Gwen was oblivious.

'I need to get a cloth to mop up all this water' Gwen said, straightening up, 'I am so sorry Morgana'

'Don't worry about it' she replied, her eyes quickly flicking up from where the paper had landed to Gwen's face.

The minute the door had shut Morgana bent down and ran her hand over the dusty floor beneath the dresser, feeling for the scrap of paper. Her fingers found a sharp shard of china first though. She let out a

loud 'ow', promptly withdrawing her wounded hand and placing the bleeding digit in her mouth. Her uninjured hand continued its search, though rather more cautiously than before. She soon found what she

was looking for.

She got to her feet, the piece of parchment in her hand. It was unsealed; she unfolded it and read what was written upon it:

_My Lady,_

_I am sorry that we have not had a chance to speak since the feast, it seems that we have been missing each other. _

_You may not be aware that often, when I have trouble sleeping, I like to take a stroll around the kitchen gardens. And I have a peculiar feeling that I may have difficulty sleeping at midnight tonight, which also is _

_coincidently a time- I have it on very good authority- that guards will not be patrolling that particular area of the castle. Now if you should happen to also be suffering from a sudden case of insomnia at say...midnight _

_tonight, and felt a walk in the gardens might do you good, I would be in no position to stop you from joining me._

_For once I will bid you a terrible night's sleep, _

_All my love,_

_William_

Morgana gaped at the signature. Her plans were crumbling like sand between her fingertips. _First Arthur spends the feast 'getting friendly' with the Lady Elizabeth and now Gwen is being secretly courted by bloody _

_Sir William of bloody Daira. And Gwen was humming, which couldn't be a good sign. Oh no, she couldn't be..._ Morgana shook her head, _surely not. Gwen couldn't possibly be falling for him...could she? _

_What was she supposed to do? Merlin had clearly lost interest in their matchmaking schemes and now the two people she was attempt to pair up were moving further away from the future she had foreseen, in spite of _

_her best efforts. _

It was just then that Morgana heard the sound of familiar footsteps coming down the corridor. She hastily re-folded the letter and threw it back under the dresser. The door opened, just as she straightened

up.

'My Lady are you alright?' Gwen asked with a slight frown.

'I was just trying to help clean up, and I managed to cut my finger'

'Oh Morgana' Gwen said with great concern, throwing the cloths, in her arms, on the table and crossing the room to stand by her mistress's side. 'Let me see' she said taking Morgana's hand in hers, she

tut-tutted as she examined the wound, 'you ought to have left it to me to clean up. I made the mess after all. I think I have some bandages and a balm for this in a drawer' she said opening the top right hand

drawer.

Morgana watched her rummage through the drawer and her brow creased with confliction. _Gwen was happy, truly happy for the first time in a long while. Gwen deserved this. Dear, sweet Gwen. Did she have any _

_right to intervene? Shouldn't she be happy her friend had found happiness, even if it was not with the man Morgana might have chosen for her? She had sought a match between Arthur and Gwen in the main because of _

_what it would have meant for her, but she couldn't be selfish enough to destroy her own friend's happiness now, could she?_

But at the same time a small part of her felt hurt. _Why had Gwen not been able to confide in her? She could understand the need for secrecy in a relationship with a nobleman, the same would of course have been true _

_had Gwen entered into a relationship with Arthur after all, but why did Gwen not trust her with this? _

'You need to keep this dry for the next two days, that way it will heal up nicely' Gwen said after bandaging her injured finger.

'Thank you Gwen' she smiled.

She watched as Gwen wiped her hands on her apron and a sudden panic consumed her features.

'Morgana' she said breathlessly, 'you haven't seen a piece of parchment lying around anywhere have you?'

'No, sorry Gwen' Morgana lied smoothly, 'why, was it something important?'

'What?' Gwen said distractedly as she pulled off her apron and shook it, 'it wasn't anything particularly important, no' she said, her words at complete odds with her frantic looking expression.

'You probably just dropped it' Morgana said feeling rather guilty at the sight of her friend's distress.

Gwen bent low and searched the floor, under the bed, under the table, under the dresser...

'Thank goodness' she breathed to herself as her hand found the parchment.

'You found it?' Morgana said, trying to sound disinterested.

She nodded, a wide, warm smile lighting up her face as she straightened up. Morgana had always viewed Gwen as a very pretty kind of girl, but in that moment she could have outshone any of the nobility._ She _

_doubted that even Arthur, after seeing that smile, could have continued to view Gwen as a mere servant or could have described her as looking nothing more than 'healthy.'_

* * *

Morgana lay awake, staring up at the canopy of the four-poster bed. The bells had chimed eleven o'clock a good while ago and yet she could not sleep. Her mind kept going over the contents of the note. He

had wanted Gwen to meet him at midnight. _Maybe she ought to go down to the gardens herself, just to check this Sir William was to be trusted. That way she would know that Gwen was safe and well and happy, _

_making letting go of the future she had seen just that little bit easier_, or so she hoped.

Having convinced herself this was the best course of action, or was at least morally justifiable, she jumped out of bed, pulled on a cloak over her nightdress and slipped on a pair of shoes. She then lifted the

latch on her door, wincing at the sound of metal grinding on metal. She pushed open the door, flinching at the creaking of the hinges. Slowly she crept down the corridor, trying to place her feet as softly as

possible. She nearly met a group of guards along a corridor but managed to duck into an alcove before they spotted her. Once their voices had faded once more she proceeded on her way, slipping between

the shadows and the pools of light cast by the burning torches in their brackets. Eventually she left the shelter of the castle walls and made her way blindly across a small courtyard. Then suddenly the smooth

stone beneath her feet was gone, replaced by uneven ground. She had found the kitchen gardens.

And she was not alone.

She could just about make out a shape in the darkness, the moon masked only by a thin layer of cloud not rendering the blackness complete. She watched the vague outline of a cloaked figure pace up and

down, head bent, focused on the ground directly beneath their feet, clearly oblivious to her presence. But Morgana slid behind the trunk of the old gnarled crab apple tree just as a precaution.

She watched him, she was sure it was him rather than her because of the length of his stride, the breadth of his shoulders and the nervous intensity which radiated from him in waves.

The bells tolled midnight and both Morgana and the cloaked figure's nerves reached fever pitch, both waiting, both pairs of eyes trained on the entrance to the gardens, the place she would appear, if she was

coming at all.

And then she was there, a dark shape in the gloom. Once she saw the man waiting her walk changed to a run. She threw herself into his arms. Morgana saw, with some surprise, the tenderness with which

they held each other.

* * *

'I've missed you' she whispered into the folds of his hood, her arms fastened tightly around his neck.

'I've missed you too' he whispered back, his arms wrapped around her waist.

She drew away from him enough to look up into the shadows cast by the hood of his cloak, a warm smile on her face. He bent low and kissed her.

* * *

It was no tentative kiss. There was little restraint in it. No uncertainty. And totally unguarded. She watched as his hands found the small of Gwen's back, as hers slid up to his face, into the shadow of his hood.

_That was no first kiss, _Morgana thought as she looked away, her cheeks hot in the darkness. She ought not to be there. This was their private moment, she should not be witnessing it.

* * *

She ran her fingers through his hair as she sighed against his lips.

'Oops' she said pulling away from him, her hand having accidently knocked his hood, 'sorry' she said quickly as his hood fell.

'It's okay' he said with a wide grin, pulling her flush against his chest once again, 'it's not like anyone can see us' he said, pressing his smile against hers.

* * *

Morgana was just debating whether or not she could leave the garden undetected when the cloud covering the moon shifted. She looked up and her jaw dropped.

The silver moonlight fell upon a fair head, not a dark one.

His hood had fallen now and it was certainly not Sir William.

Confusion and anger bubbled to the surface.

_What in heaven's name was going on here? That was most definitely the Crown Prince of Camelot who had his arms wrapped around her maid. _

She felt hollow, not sure of what she ought to be feeling. Happy that what she had been hoping for had come to pass? Hurt because she had been left in the dark- _Of course! Merlin knew, _she was certain of it, 

_that was why he had been so calm about the Lady Elizabeth issue- which of course hadn't been an issue at all. Arthur had been outside the hall with __**Gwen**__. But this had been going on longer than a few days, what she _

_had seen tonight proved that- and Merlin had known that too. _She thought back to when she had told him the contents of the dream and he had thought it 'not so ridiculous' and had smiled _that _smile- _he had _

_known all along. _She wanted to pace, to somehow siphon off her pent up agitation, but her hiding place would allowed for little movement- _And the note! Signed William- it was just a cover, just in case it was _

_found- as it had been- by someone who ought not to have done. And that was the reason Gwen would, in several years time, name their son William, why it would bring that smile to her lips- it all fell into place before _

_Morgana's eyes. The path towards the future she had foreseen had been laid months ago- of course! _She thought back to the incident with Hengist's men, when Arthur had found her in the forest, his first question

had been 'where's Guinevere?' _He had loved her even then. _Her breathing came at irregular intervals as the shock of these revelations washed over her. But then outrage replaced the shock. _Her best friend and _

_brother were in love and no one had to thought to tell her? Even Merlin had known for goodness sake- but she doubted either one of them had told him- oh God, he must have worked it out! How the devil had Merlin of _

_all people worked something like this out when she, Morgana, a seer, had been blind to what had been right in front of her. _

* * *

She watched the young couple as they walked around the kitchen gardens, hand in hand, clearly talking animatedly all the while. Cloud drifted across the surface of the moon once more and the future King and

Queen of Camelot disappeared in the sudden darkness. Morgana took this as her signal to leave.

She was happy for them, of course she was, happy for herself and for people like her, that the world of which she had dreamt was well on its way to becoming a reality, but at the same time Morgana Le Fay

did not like being left in the dark. _But didn't they say ignorance was bliss? _she thought, a wicked smile spreading across her lips.

* * *

_A/N: sorry this is a bit rushed but you know how it is with revision and all that. Hope it wasn't too disappointing. And you have one more chapter coming your way, but it might be a long one, what with my inability to be _

_concise and all that :P_


	7. Chapter 7

'Uther,' Morgana said looking up from her plate, 'I was wondering, if perhaps I could maybe, possibly, go on a pilgrimage to my father's grave'

'After what happened last time?' Uther scoffed.

'But I haven't been to my father's grave in over a year, it is not far-'

'Far enough to be attacked by bandits'

'But I would have guards with me and Gwen'

'Isn't Gwen your-'

'I'll go with them' Arthur said quickly.

'I don't know Arthur' Uther said uncertainly. His tone informing Arthur that the battle was already won.

'I know how much these pilgrimages mean to Morgana and I don't want what happened before to make her feel as though she can never visit her father's grave again. Besides I have my own reasons for

wanting to go-' _I bet you do_, Morgana thought with a wry little smile '-I have never visited Gorlois's grave and would like to pay my respects and I would be able to do my utmost to ensure the party's safety'

'Very well' Uther said after a moment's pause, 'you both may go'

'Thank you Father' he said inclining his head.

'Thank you' Morgana echoed.

'Arthur' she said, catching him by the arm as they left the hall, 'I just wanted to thank you for what you did in there, Uther never would have allowed me to go otherwise'

'It's no trouble' he said with a shrug and a smile.

'Well it means a lot and I know Gwen will be glad you are accompanying us'

She saw his eyes widen slightly.

'Can I ask why?' he almost stammered.

Morgana rolled her eyes, 'because she got kidnapped last time we tried to visit my father's grave remember?'

'Oh right, sure' he said quickly.

'Why? What did you think I meant?' she asked innocently.

'I don't know, I just-' he stuttered, 'I should be going, training with the knights, you know'

'Arthur it's past nightfall'

'So I need an early night for training first thing tomorrow morning' he recovered with a grin before disappearing off down the corridor.

* * *

'So how did you manage to convince Uther to let us go without guards?' Morgana asked as she settled into the saddle.

'Told him that we would be in less danger if we remained inconspicuous and taking a dozen guards with us is just asking for trouble'

Morgana raised a sceptical eyebrow but didn't say a word.

'Merlin? What is taking you so long?' Arthur asked, turning round in his saddle to see his manservant staggering down the steps his arms laden with saddle packs and several swords. Gwen looked up from

adjusting Morgana's stirrups 'Merlin hang on, I'll give you a hand with all that'

'It's okay, I'll help him' Arthur said quickly, alighting from his horse, 'though if he'd done it in two runs like I told him too there wouldn't have been a problem in the first place'

'Well if you'd packed light like I told _you _to then I wouldn't have needed to do two runs, would I?'

Gwen smothered a smile in the sleeve of her shirt. Arthur caught her eye and had to bite back his own grin as he took the vast majority of the load in Merlin's arms.

_It was so obvious now, _Morgana thought as she watched Gwen helping Arthur to attach the saddle bags, _now that she knew the truth it was staring her in the face._

* * *

'Did we really have to get up so early?' Merlin yawned half an hour later as made their way through the main gate, 'it's not six yet'

'Yes Merlin, we did, but I am so very sorry that it has messed with your sleeping patterns, I know how much you love your lie ins'

'Well since you told me you are capable of dressing yourself I figured I might as well leave you to it'

'Just because I _can _dress myself doesn't mean that you can sleep in'

'I don't see why not?'

'I'll tell you why not-'

'They are bickering already' Morgana sighed with a smile, shaking her head.

'They do make quite a pair' Gwen laughed.

'Well while they are squabbling like children-'

'We are not squabbling like children' Merlin and Arthur said in unison, turning around in their saddles to glare at Morgana.

'As I was saying' she said with a grin at Gwen, ignoring the scowls of the boys, 'we need to find some way to occupy ourselves and I was wondering if you might like to play a game'

'A game?'

'I give you two choices and you have to pick one and you're not allowed to over think the answer'

'Okay' Gwen said uncertainly.

'Apples or Strawberries?'

'Strawberries' Gwen said quickly.

'Prose or Poetry?'

'Prose'

'Red or Green?'

'Red'

'Blue eyes or Brown eyes?'

'Blue' she said, a faint heat coming to her cheeks as she felt his eyes flicker to her.

'Sewing or Sword fighting?'

Gwen laughed, 'sword fighting'

'Roses or Tulips?'

'Roses' Gwen said, feeling Arthur's gaze on her again.

'Marry Merlin or Arthur?'

'Arthur' she said without blinking.

The others turned to stare at her.

'What?' she said, addressing only Morgana, 'it's merely the lesser of two evils, I mean, who would want to marry Merlin? I couldn't curse my children with his big ears' she grinned.

'Hey!' Merlin exclaimed while Arthur laughed.

'That is the most ridiculous reasoning I have ever heard' Morgana said in mock outrage, though she couldn't help but smile.

'Well it was a ridiculous question' said Gwen, just as hers and Arthur's eyes met.

'And my ears are not _that _big' Merlin protested.

'I'm pretty sure they can be seen from Olaf's kingdom' Arthur said with a wicked grin.

'Well personally I think Gwen should be more concerned about her children inheriting your big fat head'

'My head is not big or fat'

'Have you _looked_ in a mirror recently?'

Morgana put an exasperated hand over her eyes as Gwen giggled.

_This was going to be a long trip. _

* * *

The boys fell silent for the first time since they had set out as they alighted from their horses and followed the girls up the hill.

'Are you okay?' Gwen asked, her arm interlinked with Morgana's.

Morgana bit her lip but nodded.

Gwen gave her hand a gentle squeeze, 'I know it's hard'

'I really miss him, and with things being so difficulty with Uther in the last few years I just want my father back, I know it sounds silly-'

'It doesn't' Gwen said with an understanding smile.

'Sometimes I just want to be eight years old again and be able to run into his room after I've had one of my nightmares and for him to give me a hug and tell me everything is going to be alright'

'I know'

'Not that your don't do a wonderful job of looking after me' Morgana said quickly.

'Thank you, but I know that it's not the same'

Morgana gave her a tight lipped smile, 'thank you so much for coming with me'

'What are friends for?' Gwen said warmly as they reached their destination. The four of them stood on the hillside, there was totally silence apart from the rush of the cool breeze as it whipped about them.

Four silhouettes in the descending darkness, four heads bowed as they remembered all those whom they had lost. Arthur slipped his hand into Gwen's, unseen by the other two. She gave him a small smile as

he ran over her knuckles with a soothing finger.

After a while Morgana took a deep breath and said in a voice barely louder than a whisper 'I'm ready to go now'

Gwen swiftly dropped Arthur's hand and put an arm around Morgana as they headed off back down the hill.

'You're like a sister to me, do you know that?' Morgana said as they picked their way through the long grass.

Arthur couldn't help the satisfied smile that came to his face as Morgana's words met his ears. _Everything was falling into place. _

* * *

By the time they reached the inn night had well and truly fallen and the heavy rain which had begun to fall had all four of them soaked to the skin. As they tied up their horses in the stables Morgana said 'I

think we need a cover story'

'What?'

'Well four young unattached people travelling alone together- I think it might arouse suspicion'

'What do you suggest?' Arthur said briskly.

'You and I share a room as brother and sister obviously and Merlin and Gwen will be distant cousins or something'

'Gwen would be sharing a room with _Merlin_?'

She nodded, 'well you're here to protect me after all' she said, before adding with a grin 'and _someone _needs to take care of Merlin'

'Sounds fine to me' Gwen said with a smile.

'Same' Merlin nodded vehemently.

'Fine' Arthur half snapped, well and truly backed into a corner now, 'fine' he huffed under his breath.

Morgana had to fight the impulse to laugh at the scowl on Arthur's face.

* * *

'Good evening' said the plump middle aged woman from behind the bar.

'We are looking for a bed for the night-' Arthur replied.

'-a twin room if you have one' added Morgana quickly.

'I was about to ask about that' Arthur snapped back.

The woman chuckled, 'I was exactly the same with my brother growing up' she said conspiratorially to Morgana, 'but don't worry, they grow out of it eventually, just wait until he's married'

'Oh I look forward to that day very much, I'm sick of looking after him, though how I'll ever find a girl willing to take him I don't know' she said with a grin.

'Hey! I am not that bad' Arthur objected.

'Are they bullying you son?' asked the lanky old barman with a gummy smile, 'you'll have to excuse my wife, she's a bit of a character. Twin room was it?'

Arthur smiled back.

Just then Merlin and Gwen entered the bar.

'You two are in room six. Go up the stairs, and it's-' the old man began to direct Arthur.

'Oh newly weds!' cried the woman, throwing her arms into the air in welcome as Merlin and Gwen approached the bar, 'I just love newly weds'

Arthur paled while both Gwen and Merlin stood there in their damp cloaks looking blank and Morgana tried her best to hold back a smile.

Gwen recovered first, 'how did you know?' she said in a voice which was rather higher than normal.

'I have a sixth sense for this type of thing, you just have that newly wed, totally in love, glow about you'

Gwen blushed and she felt Arthur's gaze fall on her, and though her eyes were on the floor, she could tell there was a slight smirk on Arthur's lips.

'Now that you mention it, I see what you mean, they do make a lovely couple' Morgana chipped in with a grin at the older woman. Arthur had to resist a very strong urge to thump his foster sister.

'So when did you two tie the knot?' the barman asked, having totally forgotten about giving Arthur and Morgana directions to their room.

'Just last week' Gwen said swiftly.

'So what are you doing here?' the barman said, directing the enquiry at Merlin, 'I wouldn't have thought you'd have wanted to leave the bedroom at all for at least the first fortnight with a wife as beautiful as

her'

Gwen flushed deeply.

'Well she really wanted to see her sister who unfortunately couldn't make it to the ceremony, she's got four little ones and is expecting a fifth in the next few weeks' Merlin said slipping his hand into Gwen's, a

slight smirk on his lips as he noticed Arthur stony expression, 'it's a long trip, but it's worth it to keep her happy'

'I see you have learnt the first lesson of marriage my friend' the old man said with a wink, 'give her happy days and it will ensure you _many_ happy nights'

Both Gwen and Merlin blushed then.

'How about you two take the honeymoon suite? No extra cost, one's using it tonight and it'll just go to waste otherwise'

'That's very kind of you' Gwen said with a warm smile, 'thank you'

Arthur spluttered.

'Oh I'm sorry' the barman said quickly, turning to face Arthur again, 'your room is the fourth on the left, it is next to the honeymoon suit, but don't worry, the walls are pretty thick' he grinned.

'Thanks' Arthur said unenthusiastically, his eyes on Gwen.

'Come on' Morgana said pulling a reluctant Arthur off up the stairs.

'Your room is fifth on the left' the middle aged woman said with a smile.

'Thank you so much' Gwen replied, returning her smile as she headed up the staircase after Morgana and Arthur, a saddle pack over her shoulder.

Merlin went to follow her but the old barman caught his arm, 'I'd watch the blonde chap if I were you, he could barely keep his eyes off your wife'

An 'oh' was all Merlin could manage.

'It's the price of marrying an attractive woman I'm afraid'

'Right, thanks' Merlin smiled weakly.

'No trouble' the old barman said with a grin 'and we'll send up room service in an hour if you'd like?'

'Sounds great'

'That's if you have time to eat eh' he added with a wink.

'Night' Merlin said quickly before making a swift escape up the stairs.

* * *

'Why didn't you correct her?'

'Because it was easier not to, besides, what's the harm?'

'What's the harm?' he spluttered indignantly, 'there's only one bed!'

'It's a big bed' she reasoned.

'There is no way I'm going to let you share a bed with _Merlin_'

'Let me?' she exclaimed, 'I'm sorry but when did my sleeping arrangements become your business?'

'I didn't mean it to come out like that, but I think it is my concern who you share a bed with, after all you are my-'

'Your what?' she said with an arched eyebrow, amusement playing around her lips.

'I don't think there is a word for what you are to me' he said scratching the back of his head, his cheeks rather pink.

She smiled.

'So does that mean Merlin's sleeping on the floor?' he said hopefully.

'I am not making Merlin sleep on the floor'

'Too right' Merlin said as he joined them in the bedroom and jumped backwards onto the large bed, 'cause this bed is really comfy, come and try it out Gwen, nice and bouncy'

'You are enjoying this!'

Merlin sat up, and fighting to keep a straight face said, 'not at all,' while pulling Gwen by the hand onto the bed beside him.

She giggled, 'you're right, it is bouncy' she said, testing it out.

'Well I still think Merlin should be sleeping on the floor'

'Don't be silly Arthur' she said taking his hand in both of hers, 'nothing is going to happen, it's _Merlin_'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Merlin asked, rather put out.

Gwen dropped Arthur's hand and turned to face the man on the bed beside her, 'that you're my best friend and you'd be too scared of Arthur to do anything even if you wanted to- which you don't'

'I am not scared of Arthur' Merlin protested.

Arthur swiftly withdrew his sword and pointed directly at his manservant's throat.

Merlin gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing dangerously close to the point of Arthur's sword.

'Okay' Merlin said, raising his hands in defeat, 'I'm scared of Arthur when he has a sword'

'What's going on?' Morgana asked from the door.

Arthur sheathed his sword, his cheeks a little flushed.

'Arthur was just making a point' Merlin said with a grin.

'The bedroom is yours Arthur if you want to get changed'

'Thanks' he said before slipping out of the door.

Morgana sat down on the bed between Merlin and Gwen, 'this bed is really bouncy' she observed.

* * *

Morgana and Arthur made their way back up the stairs after having eaten dinner down in the bar.

She was about open the door of their room when the sound of a creaking bedstead and a deep groan met their ears. Morgana couldn't help but smirk as she saw her brother turn pale, 'sounds like Gwen and

Merlin are having fun' she said, not having been able to resist the temptation.

* * *

'So what do you want to do?' Morgana said, taking a seat by the hearth.

'I don't mind' Arthur replied through gritted teeth as he attempted to block out the sound of giggles coming from the next room.

'They are very cute together don't you think?' Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow, her lips twitching in amusement.

'You should not be encouraging this' Arthur snapped as he began to pace the room.

'And why not?' she said in a low voice which was almost drowned out by Merlin's laughing shout of 'Gwen stop it!'

'You are encouraging loose morals'

'What does it matter, they'll probably end up married anyway'

Arthur cursed in a hiss as he stubbed his toe on a bedpost.

'Merlin!' came a rather breathless cry from the next room.

'I think Merlin has one of my shirts' Arthur said as he nearly sprinted to the door.

He threw open the door to the honeymoon suite to find Gwen lying flat and breathless on the bed, Merlin straddling her, pinning her arms above her head, still laughing, _and thank God, fully clothed._ But the bed

sheets were in disarray, the pillows scattered haphazardly on the floor around the bed.

Both flushed faces turned to look at the intruder.

Merlin quickly let go of Gwen's arms and rolled off of her so fast he fell out of the bed.

'And this is why you should learn to knock Arthur' Morgana said from behind him, a small smile on her face.

'That was not as bad as it looked' Merlin stammered as poked his head over the side of the side of the bed.

'And it was not as bad it sounded?'

'Correct' Merlin beamed.

It was only Morgana's presence which prevented Arthur launching himself over the bed at Merlin's head.

'We were just messing around' Gwen said sitting up, her concern at the look on Arthur's face evident.

'Messing around?' he breathed hoarsely.

'Yeah, we were having a pillow fight' Merlin said with a grin, gesturing lamely at the dishevelled bed which he was half hiding behind, grateful that it's bulk as well as the presence of Gwen and Morgana stood

between him and serious bodily harm.

'But Gwen's really ticklish so it's easy to beat her' Merlin said reasonably.

'Really?' Arthur asked, his voice hard, though there was the beginning of a playful glint in his eye.

'Really,' Morgana said with a laugh, 'I can't believe you didn't know that'

Arthur suddenly turned pink, 'why would I know something like that?' he spluttered.

'Because Gwen's ticklishness is legendary, I thought everyone knew' Merlin said, straightening up finally, as it seemed the danger had passed.

'Evidently not' he said, one eyebrow arched with a mixture of curiosity, distain and amusement.

'Arthur are you going to ask Merlin for your shirt back?' Morgana asked innocently.

'Why would I have one of Arthur's shirts?' Merlin asked as he sat back down on the bed.

'I don't know Merlin, why would he have one of your shirts Arthur?'

'I dunno' Arthur shrugged, 'I just thought I'd pack my red one and it wasn't in any of the bags'

'You mean to say that you didn't pack your _entire_ wardrobe, could have fooled me with the weight of those bags'

'Shut up Merlin'

There was an awkward pause.

'How about a game?' Morgana said kicking off her shoes and joining Merlin and Gwen on the bed.

'Sure' Gwen and Merlin said together.

'What game?' Arthur asked slightly warily as he sat down on the edge of the bed between Gwen and Merlin.

'Truth or dare' she replied with a grin.

'Aren't we a bit old for that?'

'Indulge my nostalgia Arthur'

'Fine' he shrugged.

'Merlin, truth or dare?' Morgana said.

'Dare' he said with a mischievous grin.

'You have to go and knock on the door opposite at tell them that you are there to check there is not an infestation of moths in their closet because if we don't stop them we'll all be walking around naked'

Morgana said swiftly.

'I can't believe you told her!' Merlin exclaimed with accusatory eyes.

Gwen giggled, 'well I had to offer some explanation as to why you torched one of her dresses'

'So that's the excuse you gave Gwen as to why you stole one of Morgana's dresses to play dress up?' Arthur added.

'I didn't-' he began but the other three were laughing so hard at his indignant expression that he could not make himself heard.

'I'll just go and do my dare' Merlin sulked as he skulked out of the door.

The three of them ran to the door, pressing their ears up against it.

They giggled like small children as they listened to the exchange. After a few minutes a shamefaced Merlin opened the door.

'That was so embarrassing' he said as he flopped back down on the bed.

'Gwen you're next' Morgana grinned as they joined their red faced friend.

'Truth' Gwen said quickly.

'You are _so_ predictable'

'Are you in love?' Morgana asked swiftly.

'Yes' she replied without missing a beat, her eyes only resting on Arthur for a split second.

'Who are you in love with?

'You're not allowed to ask two questions in one go remember?' Gwen said with a serene smile.

Morgana scowled.

'It's Arthur's turn' Merlin reminded her.

'Dare' he said without flinching.

Morgana paused for a second, thinking, 'you have to kiss Gwen' she said triumphantly.

Arthur's cheeks turned scarlet and Gwen's eyes grew wide for the briefest moment.

'I am _not_ going to do that' he spluttered.

'Why not?'

'Because it would be wrong' he said very flustered.

'Or maybe you are just too much of a coward' Morgana shot back at him, the look in her eyes very clearly a challenge.

He looked between Gwen and Morgana, torn between the woman he loved and his pride.

'I won't do it' he said standing up.

'Why? You two have kissed plenty of times before' Morgana said breezily.

She watched with considerable amusement as the three of them turned as one to stare at her, the same look of pure disbelief on the faces of each.

'When did you-' Merlin began to splutter.

'I wanted to tell you but the situation is so delicate, we didn't think-'

'How did you-'

'It's okay' she said with a weak smile, 'I understand, I found out when I found the note. Gwen, I'm so sorry, I know it was an invasion of privacy but I knew something was going on and I had to know what'

'But how did you-'

'I saw you in the gardens' she said looking at her hands, 'sorry' she added lamely.

'It's fine, in fact it's more than fine' Gwen beamed, 'you have no idea how hard it has been keeping this from you. And you're not angry?'

'I'm not angry' she smiled, 'I was, and upset that you felt you couldn't confide in me Gwen. But I understand, he is my brother, I am Uther's ward, I was pegged for future Queen; I can see why you didn't feel

comfortable telling me. But seriously I don't mind you taking the throne instead of me. Queen Morgana does have a ring to it, but who'd want to marry Arthur?' she said with a playful light in her eyes as Gwen

and Merlin exchanged a look.

'And I have to say it was nice to see you squirm a bit Arthur, your face when the bar lady called them a married couple- priceless. And this is something that I can hold over your head for _many_ months to come'

she smirked.

'I look forward to it' he said rolling his eyes as he sat back down next to Gwen and put one arm around her.

'So tell me, when did this all start?'

'Ealdor' said Arthur, 'the jousting tournament' said Gwen at the same time.

'Tell me _everything_' Morgana said, grinning excitedly as Merlin settled back against the headboard and closed his eyes, _it was going to be a long night._

* * *

She sat there at the end of the bed, hours after the other three had fallen asleep, and tried to absorb all she had been told. As her brain ran through all that had been said what struck her most was all the

lies. The lies he had told Uther, the lies they had told each other, the lies they had told everyone else and the lies they had told themselves. She couldn't quite take it all in. And there had been some real

surprises amongst all the lies: Lancelot for one. Morgana remember vaguely the handsome would-be knight who Gwen had taken a bit of a shine to and did not miss the stony expression on Arthur's features

when he was mentioned, his hand interlinking with Gwen's almost subconsciously.

As she watched them sleeping- Gwen tucked neatly into Arthur's side and under his chin, her hand resting on his chest, rising and falling with every gentle snore- she did not think Arthur had much to worry

about. _After all they did have her on their side._

* * *

_A/N: Apologies for the state of this chapter, this comes to you largely unchecked, so I apologise for any mistakes (plot wise, grammar wise, spelling wise.) Anyway hope that it's okay and wasn't too disappointing. _


End file.
